Sealing the Bond
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Lisa and Tiago have been together for many years, their love undeniable and strong, but Tiago has been thinking about the final step they need to take in order to make their relationship last for a lifetime, to seal their bond forever... A late one shot for Valentines' Day! Also rated T for reasons and to be safe!


**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**I hope everyone had a good Valentines' Day yesterday!**

**So yesterday I was also thinking of something… I don't think I ever explained how Lisa and Tiago had their two boys, (Okay, well I did in my Star Wars story, but not counting that in this case!) so why not explain it!?**

**This idea would have been better yesterday, but hey… Better late than never!**

* * *

It was the day before Valentines' Day and in the area of the Blue macaw tribe, every couple, whether young or old were getting ready to spend tomorrow with their own special partner. And that included a very young adult male named Tiago as he flew through the area of the tribe, seeing all the couples getting ready by gathering special meals and remaking their beds. Tiago sighed as he flew towards the border, his destination soon enough in sight as he slowed down and landed inside of a tree hollow, a smile on his face as he was greeted by a little one.

"Uncle Tiago!" A tiny Blue and Scarlet hybrid girl came up to Tiago, launching herself in a hug with him.

"Hey Rosy." Tiago replied as he chuckled. "How are you doing kiddo?" Tiago asked.

"Good." Rosalia answered as she turned her head and called out… "Dad, Uncle Tiago's here!" Rosalia called as a head appeared from one of the rooms, a smile appearing as the bird came down.

"Hey T bird, nice to see you." Rosalia's dad said as he hugged Tiago as little Rosy let go of her's.

"Good to see you too Uncle Beto." Tiago smiled.

"T bird, come on, you know you can call me brother now, how long is it going to take you to change?" Roberto chuckled.

"Sorry, still adjusting I guess." Tiago blushed. "So where's Liz?"

"Oh, one of her friends came by and needed her help with something, she wanted to stay here because we were preparing for tomorrow ourselves but I told her to go ahead, that I got this." Roberto answered.

"Oh, yeah it's going to be a really special ay for everybird here…" Tiago said nervously.

"Something tells me you're not just here for a social visit…" Roberto taking the hint of Tiago's behavior.

"No, I actually came here to talk about Lisa, do you mind if we go outside to talk." Tiago knowing that little Rosy was way too young to be next to them during the conversation they were going to have.

"Sure, Rosy, can you please go to your room while I talk to your uncle?" Roberto looking down at his little daughter.

"Sure daddy, can I hug him one more time before I go?" Rosalia asked.

"Sure thing Rosy." Tiago smiled as Rosalia came up for one more hug before leaving.

"See you later Uncle Tiago." Rosalia saying her goodbyes before going to her room.

Tiago and Roberto then went outside the hollow, on the tree branch to talk in private.

"So you wanted to talk about Lisa?" Roberto reminding his younger brother in law.

"Yes, you see we been together ever since we were very little and well we're in the beginning of our adult years, and I been thinking it's about time we seal the deal, you know…" Tiago not finding the courage to get it out.

"Having chicks?" Roberto finished.

"Yeah that…" Tiago admitting. "I decided to come to you because you and Liz must have been so confident to do it and it was easy."

"T Bird, I'm going to admit something to you, it's not, even for me." Roberto revealed. "In fact it was Liz who asked me first and even she was so unsure of it, no one is truly ready for their first time, but the reward is worth it, I used to be a guy who was just interested in one night stands, but settling down with Liz, having little Rosy and settling down, the best decision I ever made." Roberto finished.

"Well thanks big brother, even thought I'm still not sure…" Tiago sighed.

"Don't worry Tiago, you two love each other no matter what and when you two decide to do it, I know you'll be a great daddy." Roberto reassured Tiago. "Speaking of which, don't you have to get ready for tomorrow as well?

"Yeah, I better get going and not leave Lisa to do everything." Tiago chuckled awkwardly. "See you later big brother." As Tiago then took off.

"Good luck T Bird!" Roberto called out to Tiago as Tiago made his way back to his own hollow he shared with his special partner.

As Tiago was flying back, he reflected on the conversation he had with Roberto, thinking a lot about his relationship with Lisa. Of course he loved her with all his heart, it was she who helped make him what he is today, a very mature young adult male. And Tiago has been dreaming about the day when they would officially seal their love together, but to actually do it was a whole another thing and it always made Tiago nervous about when the day would actually come.

It's not like Tiago was a stranger to such a thing, when he was old enough, his parents explained to him and his sisters about the birds and the bees when they were old enough. And ever since than Tiago realized that if he truly loved Lisa and they stayed together up until they were old enough, they would have to do the "birds and the bees" if they wanted to stay together forever.

Tiago was still thinking about it as he arrived back at the new hollow where he lived with Lisa, but he momentarily stopped thinking about his current problem when he saw her, making him put on a smile as his special someone noticed his return and seeing his expression, she put on a blush.

"What are you staring at mister?" Lisa asked.

"Why you of course." Tiago replied. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Every time you see me." Lisa rolled her eyes as Tiago came froward and held her tight in a hug, refusing to let go.

"Well it's never untrue is it?" Tiago questioned.

"I would be disappointed if you thought differently." Lisa said as she sighed in comfort with Tiago holding her, sharing a kiss with Tiago when he lowered his head for one, the two holding it for a couple of seconds before breaking it. "Okay big boy, that's enough, we better get back to preparing for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Tiago teased.

So the couple spent the day preparing for tomorrow and Tiago couldn't help but imagine that what they were preparing for was actually the happy chirps of little ones to come. As night fell, both were pretty tired and ready for bed, to snuggle up together and sleep, only Tiago didn't really feel like sleeping yet as he was standing by the hollow's edge, staring up at the moon. And well he couldn't help but imagine what other couples were doing together in their own hollows.

"Tiago, what's bothering you?" Lisa's voice said from behind as Tiago turned to see his special one right behind him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Nothing's bothering me, why do you ask?" Tiago pretended like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Tiago, we been together for many years now, I know when something's bothering you." Lisa putting on a "Really?" face.

"Alright, but I don't know how you'll respond…" Tiago sighed as he held Lisa's wings with his'. "Lisa, we been together for many years and I love you with all my heart and soul, but well… I been doing some thinking lately about our future together, to have more than just us two in here…"

"You mean making a family?" Lisa confirming Tiago's statement.

"Yeah, I know it's all of a sudden, but…" Tiago getting really nervous as he started sweating. "You know what… Forget I said anything, it's stupid anyway and…" Tiago ranted on until Lisa shut him up by putting one of her wing over his beak.

"Tiago, I have to admit something now too, I also have been thinking about it as well." Lisa revealing her secret. "I just never found the courage to say it and I was nervous about the day when we would actually do it, but I'm ready if you are and what better night is there than right now?"

"You mean it?" Tiago surprised that his partner felt the same way. "You really want to make it official?"

"I do, I'm ready if you are." Lisa answering with a voice of determination.

"Well I guess I'll be as ready as I can be." Tiago replied with as sure a voice as he could get.

"Come on big boy, lets make this night special." Lisa smiled lovingly at Tiago as she dragged him to their bedroom in the hollow…

**The morning after…**

As the sun came shining in, Tiago had a smile on his face, opening his eyes a little as his vision was a bit blurry. As he was in a sleepy awakened state, he remembered last night… It all seemed impossible and yet so real that Tiago doubted that he really did it.

"Was it all a dream?" Tiago wondered as he heard a soft groan next to him and looked to see Lisa still asleep, a big smile on her beautiful face, clearly she was also thinking about what the two did last night, most likely dreaming about it. "No, it wasn't." Tiago smiled as he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before carefully going down to Lisa's belly, careful to not wake up his wife as he kissed her on the belly. "And welcome to the family little one or ones." Tiago finished.

As Tiago returned to snuggling up besides his wife, putting his wings around her and making sure her head was against his chest, he returned to sleep as he was looking froward to the rest of day. Now Tiago knew that he would be forever with Lisa, having finally sealed their bond for life.

* * *

**And that's how Arthur and Tyler came to be!**

**And before you ask… No, I'm not going to actually write what they did during the night! This is the limit I will go!**

**Other than that…**

**See everybird later!**


End file.
